Code Geass: Book of Memories
by dragonlover89
Summary: Memories make up a person, and without them, a person is just an empty shell. It is important to treasure memories. You'll miss them when you can no longer go back to your happiest days. Memories full of love, happiness, but also death and darkness, await you. But each memory is unique and beautiful in it's own way, even if the memory itself causes too many emotions to count.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Code Geass and it's characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their owners.

* * *

 _I remember the kindness in her voice. The complete and utter compassion. The unconditional love. The concern. Enchanted, I couldn't resist, and I accepted her contract. I never knew that somebody could ever actually love me, an unwanted orphan. A slave. Above all else, I was desperate for love._

 _My Geass affected everyone around me. Everyone except her. Everybody else fell in love with me. They adored me. They even made a religion to worship me! It felt good, and it was beautiful._

 _However, my happiness didn't last. It became tiring. Everyone I met eventually fell in love with me. They had to. I couldn't tell the difference between real, genuine love and fake, forced love. Not anymore._

 _Everyone except for her had forced love. She didn't have to love me, yet she did. It was so beautiful how she chose to love me. I was so happy. I finally had someone who could accept me as I really was and react appropriately instead of acting like those lovestruck fakes._

 _Eventually me Geass became so powerful that I could never turn it off. Nobody could resist my power. I was happy, and I was sad. I was finally getting all the love I desired, I coveted, but it was all lies. It was all faked. It was all an illusion._

 _Was this what she had meant when she said that the power of the king would isolate me? That nobody would ever truly love me for who I actually was? That I would grow tired and lonely from the forced smiles, the fake warmth in their eyes?_

 _That doesn't matter now. I'm being loved and adored! I couldn't be happier. Not if I received all of the riches in the world. Not if I ruled the world. There was nothing wrong with being completely adored!_

 _One day, though, everything changed. Absolutely everything. I thought I had gotten good at telling when people faked love. I truly thought that. I never thought that someone was so good at acting that they could actually fool me. I never thought that the one closest to me would betray me._

 _I remember her blood on my hands. She forced me to. I didn't want it. I didn't want her curse._

 _I remember crying from the pain, both physical and emotional. I had been betrayed, and I had been branded with that awful sigil on my forehead and chest. Surely, things can't get any worse than this right?_

 _I was wrong. When I walked out, covered in blood, I only saw eyes full of disgust and hate. They didn't care for me. My Geass didn't affect them anymore. Not when I had the code. Not when I was immortal._

 _I fled from there. I couldn't take it. Not now. Not when I was hated by the world again. Not when I was so utterly alone._

 _I took to traveling around the world, looking for the ones worthy of Geass. Looking for the one that could kill me, and end my curse._

 _I saw the rise and fall of empires. I saw heroes fall, and villains reign. I lived through the Salem Witch Trials. I lived through wars, plague, flood, drought, and despair, looking for the one who could free me._

* * *

Everybody had adored me. Everyone had loved me. Even the one who didn't have to. The one who was immune to my Geass. Even she loved me, or so I thought. When did it all go wrong? When was I forced into this hell called immortality? Forced to wander the Earth looking for that one person that could free me. The one person I could give this Code to, and then I would finally be free.

I traveled far and wide, discarding many different contracts and Geass users. Many of the became insane from their Geass, or they became insane from the isolation that surrounded them. Most of them didn't even come close to freeing me from my eternal curse. None of them.

Except for one boy. One teenager. Lelouch vi Britannia. Lelouch Lamperouge. Julius Kingsley. Zero. The Demon Emperor. (The man with many names. The man who gave his life for peace. The hero the world will never know).

He prove me wrong. I thought that the power of kings will only isolate people, but I was wrong. Lelouch was surrounded by others.

(He didn't hate me. I guess somewhere deep down in my heart, I didn't hate him either. I might even say that I fell in love with him, but I'm not quite so sure about that. At the very least, I was fond of him).


	2. Chapter 2

_Why? Why did my parents leave? Where are they? Why would they do this? Why would they abandon me?_

 _To the strangers passing by, it just looked like a young boy kneeling on the side of the street, homeless. This was perfectly normal in China, one of the wealthiest nations. It was not yet taken over by Britannia, so that was a good thing in most people's' eyes._

 _Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?_

 _I started to cry. I couldn't understand why my parents were gone, why they would leave me to fend for myself. I certainly didn't understand the fact that my parents weren't coming back. Whether they just didn't want me or if they were dead was unknown._

 _Some people came up to me and tried to calm me down. I wasn't calming down. Not until somebody told me why my parents abandoned me. I needed answers, not comfort._

 _Eventually they grew so tired of me crying that they began to stop using kind words and soothing hands. They started using harsh words and fists of iron. It hurt, but I was used to it. Mommy and Daddy would play this game with me all the time, so I knew how to do this._

 _I began to fight back, kicking and punching with all my might, which honestly wasn't much. However, it was enough to get me away from them._

 _I ran down the alleyways, determined to find a place where I could be safe. Where I could be loved. Where I could find answers. Where I could cry as much as I wanted without being interrupted._

 _While I was running, I bumped into someone. A green-haired girl. I didn't know somebody could have green hair. That's really cool!_

 _She pulled me aside. The action confused me. What was she doing? What did she want with me?_

" _It's really dangerous to run through the alleyways, child," she gave me a kind smile. "You could hurt someone."_

" _I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" I answered, remembering that I was supposed to apologize when I bumped into somebody. She ruffled my hair and walked off._

 _I resumed my run, only this time I was more careful in making sure I didn't hit anybody. I didn't want to hurt anyone._

 _Hours later, when I had grown tired of running, I heard gunshots. Not good gunshots, like the ones the Chinese fired. Bad gunshots, the ones Britannians fired when they were trying to take over a nation._

 _I hurriedly looked around, trying to determine if there were any soldiers coming towards me. When I decided that there were no soldiers, I began to cautiously move away from the sound. I didn't need to get shot. I didn't need to die._

 _I began to sneak out of the alleyway, when I backed into something. I immediately turned around, hoping that it didn't alert someone to my presence. It was a pile of rubble. Dead bodies were strew across it. There was red everywhere. I began to shake._

" _Why? Why do people do this to each other? Why did my parents abandon me to these horrors? Why? I don't understand what people are thinking when they do this. Why do they continue to destroy themselves?" I questioned. horrified at what had happened._

" _You ask why?" a voice behind me said. I jumped and spun around, frightened by the possibility that it was a soldier. To my surprise, it was the green-haired girl again._

" _Do you truly wish to know why?" she asked. I nodded. I needed to know why my parents abandoned me. I needed to know what went through their minds. That was my greatest wish - to find out why._

 _She raised her hand, as if she were offering something to me. "Then do you accept the power of the King? Do be warned, it will isolate you. If you are sure that you need this power, then accept my contract. Grant my wish."_

 _I nodded. I needed this power. There's no way I'll die without knowing why my parents abandoned me!_

" _Very well. The contract is complete then." The girl grabbed my arm and began to drag me past all the dead bodies and away from the gunshots._

" _Wait! Where are we going? What's your wish?" I asked, confused about what I was supposed to do. The girl ignored my questions._

 _She dragged me away from the town I was in into another town, where it was considerably calmer._

" _I'll tell you my wish when the time comes. Right now, try using your power. It'll come to you naturally," she instructed. I nodded._

 _I let myself become calm, focusing on the only thing I wanted in my mind. Why?_

 _To my surprise, a torrent of thoughts rushed into my mind. Things about family members, Britannians, murder, and guns._

 _ **I hope my father is safe.**_

 _ **Those damn Britannians! We'll show them.**_

 _ **What happened? I thought we were supposed to be safe? What's going on? God help us!**_

 _ **I'm going to be late for work. What's taking so long?**_

 _ **Where's Emily? Dear Emily! My beloved, will you be alright?**_

 _ **I'll kill them all.**_

 _ **I'll protect everyone that I love.**_

 _ **What's going on? I don't understand.**_

 _ **They're all nice, chill people. They're all nice, chill people. They're all nice, chill people. They're all nice, chill people. BUT WHAT IF THEY'RE NOT?**_

 _ **I scared. I want mamma. Mamma! Mamma! Mamma!**_

 _I pulled with a wince. What a massive headache. I looked towards the green-haired girl. She was the only one I couldn't hear. Thank god for that. At least I have one quiet person._

" _Try focusing on one person now," she said. I sighed and did as I was told. I focused on the least annoying of the bunch._

 _ **Those damn Britannians! We'll show them.**_

 _Same surface thoughts. I delved deeper._

 _ **I'm designing something that will kill them all! It's so complicated, they'll never be able to replicate it!**_

 _I blinked. There weren't any other voices. It was just him. I could hear so many of his thoughts. I could basically decipher what makes him tick! I grinned._

 _The girl seemed satisfied. She grabbed my hand and led me towards the countryside. She looked down at me._

" _By the way, call me C.C."_

* * *

A few years had passed, and my Geass was getting stronger. C.C. said it was. She said I won't be able to control it anymore, but that's okay! Because C.C. is unreadable to me, and she'll always be by my side. I don't have to worry about anything! She wouldn't abandon me like my parents did!

Speaking of C.C., I haven't seen her in a couple of days. I'm going to go out to look for her. I won't let her get captured by any bad men! C.C. is mine!

I skipped towards the nearest town, determined to find C.C. What I got instead was a headache. There were so many thoughts! It really hurts. It hurts. I don't want to be around them anymore. I better find C.C. quickly.

I scanned the crowd for her. When I couldn't find her with my eyes, I switched to my Geass, looking for that coveted silence she always had.

She wasn't there. Where could she be?

I grabbed my head in pain. It really hurt. Everyone's thoughts were bombarding my mind. They're all so stupid. They don't think about any of the _important_ stuff. Why don't they all go die? The only ones that need to be here are me and C.C. I glared at them. I'll get rid of them all and make a paradise for me and C.C. Nobody else.

I returned home, hoping to find that C.C. had returned. What I got was a note. A note that said:

 _Dear Mao,_

 _I'm sorry for leaving you, but you cannot fulfill my contract. I realize this now. This is goodbye._

 _~C.C_

I looked at the note. I stared at it. I crumpled it in my hand. Who would be my safe haven now?

I shook my head. C.C would still be my safe haven. I retrieved the recordings I had made of C.C.'s voice. I put it all on one recording and made multiple copies, just in case. Now I only needed headphones. Then I could get started.

This was unacceptable. C.C. couldn't go. I needed to get her back. I will create a world that's a paradise for us. I will. I just need to get her back before I can start. And I _will_ get her back, whether she wants to come with me or not.


	3. Chapter 3

The monotone voice of the teacher echoed throughout the classroom. He was giving a lecture on the glory of Britannia and the foolishness of the Japanese or, as they are called now, Elevens.

Boring, boring, boring. What must one do to escape this tiring and vicious cycle? People are used as pawn for other people's gain. That or you are shunned, set aside, and discriminated because of your birth. How foolish.

I sighed. It was so sunny, like that day back when the so-called "terrorists" killed my mother. I tapped my pencil across the desk, feeling myself get pulled back into another daydream or, as it usually is, daymare.

* * *

 _It was a normal day, as normal as any other. The birds were chirping happily, and the sun was shining. My family and I were spending our days happily at the Aries Villa. We had nothing to fear. After all, with guards all around, nobody would dare to attack us!_

 _I remember spending my day with Clovis, Schneizel, Euphemia, Nunnally, and Cornelia. Basically, the only siblings who actually cared about us despite our commoner mother._

 _I remember the day very clearly. It was my fifty-sixth win against Clovis and my thirty-sixth loss against Schneizel. Damn you Schneizel._

 _Clovis was whining about how I cheated and how it was unfair, but I honestly wasn't listening. I was a master at tuning him out. I was too focused on finding ways to beat Schneizel to really pay attention to him._

 _I was about to move my knight when I felt a pulling on my sleeve. I looked down and saw shining purple eyes looking back at me._

" _Can you read me a story?" the owner of the eyes pleaded. I sighed._

" _Sorry Nunnally," I answered. "Not this time. I have to beat Schneizel!" My eyes softened. "Maybe you could go to mother," I added, "or Euphie and get them to read you a story?"_

 _My adorable little sister pouted but decided to take my advice. She skipped off to find mother. I turned my attention back to the task at hand: defeating my brother._

 _While I was thinking over my next move, I turned to the night sky for inspiration. The stars seemed to wink back at me, offering strategies on how to completely destroy my brother. Pity none of them worked._

 _Not long after Nunnally ran off, we heard noises that made my blood run cold. The noises were that of guns._

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _I heard glass shattering and gunshots. Schneizel and I abandoned our game of chess as we raced towards the scene of the sounds._

 _Please be okay. Mother! Nunnally! Please!_

 _I stopped short as soon as my eyes fell upon the wretched scene. It was completely horrifying. Mother was full of bullet holes and stained red with blood. Nunnally was shaking from underneath our mother, covered in blood._

 _Mother was dead, and I swore that I would destroy the ones who killed her._

* * *

It was a scene that would forever remain seared in my memory. I remember going to visit Nunnally in the hospital, and screaming at my father for not conducting an investigation. I remember crying when I heard that Nunnally was blind and crippled. I remember being sent as political tools to Japan. I remember my _father_ abandoning us. I remember promising my friend that I would destroy Britannia.

I remember all of these things, and I refuse to forget them. They fuel my hate and desire for revenge, and I will not forsake that. I _will_ get revenge for my mother and Nunnally. I _will_ destroy Britannia. I will.


End file.
